


After math

by Paragons_Lust



Category: Half-Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragons_Lust/pseuds/Paragons_Lust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after math of the black mesa facility, and a vague answer as to what happened to corporal Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After math

He slouched down in his seat, once more he rode in an M22 osprey, this time with less friends than when he had first rode to the Black Mesa facility. Though the Engines roared and the rotors whirred, he didn't hear a thing. He was to focused on this new found strangers words.

"You will be evaluated elsewhere, Corporal." the man said, he couldn't imagine what else there could be. His forces had first been sent in to silence any witnesses, and then the black ops had been dispatched to do the same to his force. His opposing force.

Maybe if they had tried to just talk with the scientists, maybe things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. But there was no turning back now. Now that they had massacred both human and alien alike, no one would forgive them now. But his only question was who would the public despise more, the innocent massacering marine forces or the accident prone government science team who were aware of the risks. Only time would tell, considering the strange government man had resumed talking.

"You should get comfortable, this may... take awhile." said the man with a smile. If it wasn't for the mans sinister seeming smile, he would get comfortable. He was covered in blood, sweat, and some strange smelling yellow alien goo. He could even feel the sweat built up behind his leather gas mask. Hell, he was having a hard time just keeping his eyes open. He had just spent the last couple of hours running around the desert and through a dark facility in a full length uniform, there was no denying he was a wreck.

He leaned forward and sighed, just wishing for things to go back to the way they were before. Yesterday he was just a bored marine wishing for any type of combat, but this was definetly not what he imagined. The only thing he really wanted now was a warm bed.

The man continued to speak, but all he did was stare out the back of the helicopter, towards the nuclear blast that consumed the Black Mesa facility.

As the blast slowly faded into the distance, he noticed a white SUV speeding down the road. I should have gone with the scientists, he thought. They may have not been exactly friendly towards him, but at least they hadn't set off a nuclear bomb. "The bomb..." he muttered to himself, just as he recalled something from his basic training about nuclear blasts. He raised his thumb over the blast, trying to conceive its distance.

"Don't worry," spoke the stranger, "Where were going Corporal, nothing will be able to touch you." He began to realize the one thing had eluded him all day.

"Where's Freeman?" he asked. The stranger seamed almost shocked by his speaking, but then gave a sinister smile once more.

"Don't worry, he's busy elsewhere. You have other things to think about."


End file.
